


Sick

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: [ATHxRS] Ain gets sick so Elsword takes care of him~





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ATHxRS] This idea (Ain or Elsword getting sick ;u;) was suggested to me by AozoraMai at FFN (I think they have a tumblr too; not sure)~ Thank you very much~ They also suggested I do some other cliché stuff too~ Tfw I can’t even think of which cliché stuff OTL;;;

“So I told her—Ain!!” Elsword exclaimed as Ain began to fall over. Elsword caught him just before he hit the floor. He examined him and saw that Ain was flushed and covered in sweat. His breathing came in fast little puffs. “Hold on, Ain! I’ll take you home.” Elsword hunched over and placed Ain in piggyback position. Elsword struggled under Ain’s weight. “Ngh...don’t worry...we’ll make it...”

After some time, they made it home. Elsword made sure to be gentle as he tucked Ain within the bed covers. He felt Ain’s forehead. It was as hot as warmed pavement from the sun. “Ahh...you’re burning...let me get you some wet towels,” Elsword said as he turned.

Ain grabbed Elsword’s wrist to prevent him from leaving. “...Don’t...leave...me...” Ain rasped.

Elsword turned back towards Ain. Ain’s face had a slight puppy sadness to it. “...Ain, I’m just going to get you some cold towels. I need to help you get better! Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you alone.” Elsword flashed a bright smile.

Ain’s hand slipped off Elsword’s wrist. “...Promise...?”

“Of course!” Elsword bounded into the kitchen and came back with a basin filled with cold water. He placed a small white towel into the basis and wrung it. Ain shivered when the cold towel was placed on his forehead. “Ain...you should have told me if you weren’t feeling well.”

            Ain averted Elsword’s gaze. “...I wanted to go out with you...” Ain’s red face was such a contrast to his teal blue hair. He was blushing but it was difficult to tell with his fever.

            “Ain, we can do that anytime! Your health comes first. I want you to get some rest.” Elsword rose to go to the kitchen. He was stopped again by Ain. “I’m going to make you some food. Don’t worry Ain, I’m here~” Ain let go once more. Elsword came back with some chicken noodle soup. “Can you eat right now? Here let me help you up.” Elsword propped Ain up against some pillows. He scooped up some soup and blew on it. “Say ahhhh~” At first, Ain was reluctant to be fed but in the end, he gave in. He couldn’t say no to that happy smiling face of Elsword’s. _‘Uwaaa...Ain’s so cute when he’s sick...’_ Elsword thought.

            “...You’re thinking of something...aren’t you...?” Ain attempted to glare but it faltered.

            “I was just thinking about how cute you are~” Elsword poked Ain’s cheek. Ain turned his head away. Elsword could tell that he was pouting a little. “Well, rest up, okay?” Elsword leaned in and kissed Ain’s cheek.

            “...You’re going to get sick...I told you to take better care of yourself...”

            “You’re not one to lecture me mister!” Elsword gripped Ain’s hand. “But...thank you. I love you, Ain~”

            Ain felt his temperature rise. He faced away from Elsword. “...Let me rest...but...don’t go...”

            Elsword smiled a gentle smile. “Okay, I’ll be right here by your side.”

           


End file.
